Secrets
by kisshuismylife
Summary: The Cyniclons, Mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro are trapped in the basement, and someone knocks them all out with sleeping gas. But is it really sleeping gas? Read and find out! Mainly Kishigo, and requested by MarinaTwilight013.


**Secrets**

_**Set after the series.**_

Ichigo sighed. "How did this happen?" she asked.

"Beats me," Kisshu replied.

The Mews and Cyniclons, as well as Ryou and Keiichiro, had gotten trapped in the basement, and none of the doors or windows would open.

Suddenly Zakuro said, "Does anyone else smell something sweet?"

Ichigo sniffed, then said, "Yeah…"

The others looked at each other, and realized they were all getting kind of sleepy. "It must be sleeping gas…" Zakuro said. It seemed that way, because everyone was soon asleep.

Sometime later, they all started to wake up. "Why would someone put sleeping gas in here?" Mint asked.

The others shrugged. Kisshu suddenly noticed Ichigo was staring at him, and asked, "Koneko-chan, are you okay?"

Ichigo snapped out of it and said, "Sorry, I just keep getting lost in your eyes…" then she squeaked, turning red.

Kisshu was startled, and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, I think they're beautiful," Ichigo said.

The others were confused, until Ryou said, "I'm getting the feeling that wasn't sleeping gas…."

"What was it?" Mint asked.

"Some kind of truth gas," Ryou said, looking at her. Then he said, "You've got such a pretty hair color…"

Mint blushed and said, "Thanks…. I love you, Ryou." Then she squeaked, turning dark red.

"I love you too, Mint," Ryou said- then turned red as well.

Taruto snickered, and Pudding said, "Taru-Taru is really hot when he snickers, na no da."

Taruto looked startled, then said, "I think you're beautiful, Pudding."

Pudding blushed as the others all looked shocked. "Thanks Taru-Taru," she said happily. "Pudding thinks Taru-Taru's hairstyle is cute."

Taruto blushed too, and Pudding giggled.

"This is so weird…" Pai said. He looked thoughtful, but before he could say anything, Lettuce said, "Pai, you look really handsome with that expression." Then she turned so red it probably wasn't healthy.

Pai looked startled, but asked, "You think I'm handsome?"

"Yeah…" Lettuce said, as the others' jaws hit the floor. "But that's not why I love you."

"You love me?" Pai asked.

"Yes…." Lettuce said.

"I've loved you since I met you, Lettuce," Pai said. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to!" Lettuce said, hugging him.

"About time," Kisshu said. "Now you'll have something other than the plushies to cuddle with."

Pai turned dark red as the others looked puzzled. "Plushies?" Keiichiro asked.

"Yeah, Pai's got this out-of-control obsession with stuffed animals and plushies," Kisshu said. "I think he's up to five hundred. And he color-codes them on shelves in his room. There's barely enough space for him in there now."

"Is that true, Pai?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes…." Pai said- and turned red as the others started laughing. "Hey, the only reason Kisshu sleeps with Ichigo is that he needs to cuddle something at night, or he can't sleep," Pai said indignantly.

"That's not the only reason," Kisshu said sulkily. "I do it because I like to cuddle, and I love Ichigo."

"I love sleeping with Kisshu, he's really warm," Ichigo said. "I like cuddling too, though."

"I like Ichigo playing with my hair," Kisshu said- then turned red.

"I like having my hair played with," Zakuro said. "Keiichiro does it; we've been dating for about six months."

The others had their jaws on the floor. "And you didn't tell us?" Ryou asked.

"We didn't want the press to know," Keiichiro said. "Zakuro's wonderful…"

Zakuro blushed and said, "I love you, Keiichiro."

"I love you too, Zakuro," Keiichiro said sincerely.

"I love Koneko-chan's cat ears," Kisshu said.

"Your ears are totally kawaii too," Ichigo said. "I've never met anyone who's as cute as you are, Kish."

"You're really cute yourself," Kisshu said. "Especially your hairstyle. And it's even cuter when your cat ears pop out."

"You're really hot with your shirt off," Ichigo said- then covered her mouth as everyone looked at them suspiciously.

"Kisshu, why did you have your shirt off around Ichigo?" Pai asked in a forbidding tone.

"I was hot, and since we're together, I didn't think it mattered!" Kisshu said defensively. "I bet Lettuce would say the same about you, you know."

Lettuce fainted. Pai glared at Kisshu, who snickered. "So Pai, when are you two getting married?" he asked.

"Not anytime soon," Pai said. "But when we do, YOU'RE doing the catering."

"I'm surprised you're not asking Keiichiro," Ryou commented.

"Kisshu's ten times better than Keiichiro," Pai said. "I don't think anyone's better at cooking then Kisshu is."

Kisshu turned red as everyone stared at him. "I had to learn because Pai can't go into the kitchen without major catastrophe happening," he said. "Pai's so bad in the kitchen it's not even funny. He poisoned my tomato soup with sink cleanser one time, and claimed it was salt. And then two days later, he tried to make pancakes in the oven, and it exploded, and the toaster got caught in the explosion, so we didn't have either of those things until Pai robbed an appliance shop. And then a week later, he nearly chopped his hand off, because he used a giant meat cleaver to try to cut up a peach. He can't go into a kitchen without burning something, poisoning something, or making something explode. We'd better let Lettuce know when she wakes up; and make sure she tells your kids when you have them."

"You are dead, Kisshu," Pai said in monotone.

"Really? Then why am I still breathing?" Kisshu asked. "And I'm solid, so I'm not a ghost, which is good, because Koneko-chan is scared of ghosts."

"I meant I'm going to kill you!" Pai shouted.

"Good luck," Kisshu said. "But next time, just say that. I'm not dead."

"Yet," Pai said.

"When Pai gets mad black smoke comes out of his ears," Taruto said.

"That happens to Ryou too," Ichigo said. "Makes him look like some kind of demon, especially with the hair color."

"You mean the fact that it's radioactive?" Kisshu asked. "I'd hate having radioactive hair…"

"Your hair is soft," Ichigo said. "I bet Ryou's hair would sting me if I touched it."

Black smoke was coming out of Ryou's ears, and he shouted, "I'VE HAD IT! Kisshu is going DOWN!"

"As I said to Pai, good luck," Kisshu said, snickering. "But Pai wanted to kill me first, so tough luck, Blondie. You'll have to find someone else to kill."

Before Ryou could respond, they all heard giggling from outside the door. Then it opened, and Moe and Miwa came in. "YOU'RE the ones who locked us up with truth gas?" Ichigo shrieked.

"It was a request," Moe said, shrugging. "This girl said she wanted all of you to confess your love to the person you love, so since we're the ones with truth gas, she enlisted our help. She just left, and said since you were getting into the 'killing each other mood', we should let you out. And then she disappeared into thin air."

"Any idea who she was?" Ichigo asked.

"She just said her name was Marina," Miwa said. "And now that you're all happy couples, we'll be leaving. Ja ne!" She and Moe ran off, laughing.

The others sighed and went back upstairs.

**This was requested by MarinaTwilight013, so I hope she- and all of you- like it and review!**


End file.
